Ellie's tragic moments
by nfg04
Summary: Ellie is going through some tough stuff. Ashley is concerned, find out what exactly shes concerned about. . .


Ellie sits at the park, crying. There's something that's bothering her really bad. Something that needs to stop. She can't help it though. She suffers this.

Part 1

At School

"So Ellie, Sean told me he saw you cutting", Ashley mumbles. "Umm ya but I'm all better now see", She shows her cuts healing. "Ok", Ashley says with a worried voice. "Im going to class ok"? "Um ya sure bye Ash", Ellie says as she waves bye. She waits till ash is gone then walks around the ally way away from school.

Ally way

"You got the money"; A dark mysterious voice asks "ya, ya just give me them". "Here thnx lets work again". "Ya whatever"; Ellie says.

After School at Ashley's house

"So", Ashley said. "So what"? "You know Ellie; I didn't see you at lunch today". "So um I skipped who cares"? "I care, Sean cares, your mom even cares, a lot of people care about Ellie you just don't know", Ashley says supportively. WHATEVER! Ellie leaves leaving her back pack at Ashley's house.

Lunch at school

"Hey Ell". "Hey Marco". Ellie smiles and waves. Marco sits down next to her. "So you like living with Sean"? "Yeah I stopped cutting". "Marco"; Ellie says quietly. "Yeah Ellie"? "I need to tell you something". "What Ellie". "I can't tell you now let's go to Starbucks after okay"? "Of course Ellie"; Marco says.

Starbucks

"Hey". "Hey Ellie". "So what did you want to tell me that was so important that you had to drag me out of bed" Marco said sarcastically. "Marco I'm not playing around this is serious". "Oh course Ellie, I'm sorry". "So what's wrong". sigh "ok, here it goes. Rick has been selling me drugs, Weed crack cocaine all of it, and I've been taking it". "Omg Ellie, What, how, I mean, omg". "Don't tell anyone ok Marco". "Well Ellie"; "MARCO plz I'm serious ok". "That's why I told you I knew I could trust you ok"?" Ok Ellie. SO why are you doing them"? "I don't know ok. I just I don't know". Ellie starts to cry and Marco comforts her.

Mr. Simpson's classroom

Ellie and everyone else sits in the classroom watching the morning announcements. Liberty on the air says "So everyone don't forget to where red tomorrow to represent drug free week, remember drugs are bad don't ever do them" Marco looks over to Ellie and Shakes his head. Ellie rolls her eyes. "Umm Mr. Simpson, may I plz use the rest room"? Sure Ellie. Ellie walks out into the hall way. She stops 'cause she sees Emma in the hall way too. "Oh look who it is, the girl who stole my boyfriend", "Emma", Ellie says in a mad voice. "I didn't steal him he just liked me over you that's all". "whatever". Emma walks passed her. "Omg, you, you smell disgusting". "LEAVE ME ALONE"! Ellie runs off to the restroom. She looks into the mirror. She takes some water and puts it on her face. Why does my life have to be this way, why does it have to be so horrible. "ERR", Ellie says really loudly. Manny walks out of one of the stalls. "umm are you ok"? "Oh ya sorry, Emma was just on getting on my nerves that's all". She about to walk out then "wait, umm like Emma is a so weird I know how you feel". " I Have an Idea but it all depends if you wanna go with it, want to". "sure" Ellie laughs as they walks out together.

Part 2

Cafeteria/ Auditorium 

Everyone sits at the tables while they are waiting for play to begin. Libertywalks on stage and begins. "You are now going to see the making of Environment Culture. Everyone moans and someone throws a pieces of crumbled paper at her. It was Spinner and he gets sent to the principles office. The Curtains open and theres a big backround of the earth behind, yep you guessed it, Emma. She starts to talk about the environment, but everyone is talking over her. The principle comes up on stage an dtells everyone to be quiet. Emma starts again "So that's how we brethe and now," All of a sudden a big bucket of Fruit juice drops on her head. I t turns out Manny and Ellie planned it out. The whole cafeteria bursts out in laughter when she runs off stage.

Seans house

Sean is out and Ellie can't find her drugs. They were in her back pack and now she can't find it. Some one Knocks at the door. "Bang Bang, Bang Bang". Coming. She opens the door. "Hey I have your back pack can I come in"? Ashley asks. "Sure yeah I was just um, so how are you"? "I don't know but I know how you are, your high. Always high. I found the drugs Ellie". "Ashley I can explain", Ashley cuts her off, "No you can't. You can't explain this. Ellie I tried it once, and it didn't help ok. IT DIDN'T HELP"!! Ashley sits on the couch. She turns to Ellie, face full of tears. "I lost everything because of these. Promise me you won't do it again. Ellie promise me", "Okay Ash I promise I'm sorry I'll try to stop", "NO you wont try, you will. Ok, you will". Ashley goes over to Ellie and hugs her. "These don't help Ellie okay"? "Okay". Sean walks through the door. Sean looks scared because he sees them crying "Um did I miss something"?

2 months later. . . . .

"So Ellie we went over everything today"? The guidance counselor asked her. "Yes Ms. Frontino and thnx again bye". Ellie walks over to Sean. "Hey baby", and kisses him. "I'm so proud of you Ellie". "Thnx Sean now lets go were going to be late", she laughs and walks with him. They walk over to the party with everyone. And by the way, Ashley got back together with creg, Manny hooked up with Spinner and Paige, well Paige is just hanging.

THE END


End file.
